<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody, anybody please help me... by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332962">Somebody, anybody please help me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Near Death Experiences, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severus Snape Lives, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew he was dying. He didn't want to die. He just got free from Voldemort, now he had a chance at life, but no one wanted him to continue living but him. What he figured out was that Albus Dumbledore wanted this, and there was nothing more he could do. He just kept yelling in his mind "Somebody, anybody, help me please..." over and over as he lay dying on Dursley's kitchen floor. Maybe someone would hear him....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sent back to the Dursley's after winning the war and defeating Voldemort once and for all. He didn't realize he had been manipulated to do so. After losing both Remus and Sirius in the battle of Hogwarts, Harry was devastated. He couldn't believe he had no family left now. He wasn't really apart of the Weasley's. Ron had been supportive of him when Harry finally came out as gay, but Harry still couldn't stay with them because it was still unsafe. There were still death eaters out there that would go after Harry as revenge. Dumbledore manipulated him in saying that it would be safer for everyone if Harry went back to the Dursley's. Harry agreed because the Weasley's were still mourning Percy. Harry thought he could deal with one more summer then, he would be free from them because he would be of age and could get his own place.</p><p>That was before the Dursley's killed his owl, and snapped his wand and locked him in his room for the summer.</p><p>That was before Vernon beat Harry everyday, and took a belt to him every night.</p><p>That was before he lay dying on the Dursley's floor.</p><p>'Somebody, anybody, please help me...' he thought. His breath was labored. He could feel his life leaving him. He wished he had someone would save him. He wished he could have a life now that he one to live. He was angry and depressed. He knew by now that Dumbledore had manipulated him to this moment. He didn't know why, or what the reason was behind his machinations, he just knew that he was supposed to die, he just didn't want to. He had a future to look forward to now. One he he was going to live in spite of everything including Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>He tried to push out his magic and hope as hard as he could, with every last breath he had left in him. 'Somebody, anybody, please help me...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Other perspectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The summer viewed from other perspectives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus was having a wonderful summer. He knew sending Harry back to his relatives would help him help him further his greater good. He wanted Harry dead. He was supposed to die in the war, but that didn't happen. So he he manipulated Harry to go back to his relatives who he paid to beat him and eventually kill him. With the money and power of his sears, he would be further his greater good. He could finally get rid of the creatures rights and open the world to the muggles more. He had already gotten rid of the books and classes that he thought were evil. Now that everyone listened to him, he could do whatever he wanted. He just had to stay in control. That was why he had to get rid of Harry. It was sad, but it was for the greater good. He grinned as he saw that his object watching Harry's health pulsed and slithered to almost nothing. 'Perfect.' Now all he had to do was start introducing his new bills and everything would be better.</p><p>***</p><p>Ron and Hermione were staying together at the Weasley's and finally able to explore their relationship. They hadn't heard from Harry all summer and they were worried. They sent him several letters including a couple to Dumbledore, but he assured them that Harry was safe. They hoped that he was doing all right and that they would see him on the train.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Neville and Luna who were staying together were also concerned for their friend, but there was not much they could do. Luna said that he would receive the help that he needed, so Neville was able to relax.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco was free from his past. Since turned against his parents during the war, he was able to stay out of Azkaban. He knew some people would still hate him because how he acted, but he would try to be better and leave his past behind. Starting with trying to make amends to those he wronged in the past and apologizing. He would then try to befriend Harry again. He had to try, he was in love with the green eyed Gryffindor. He wanted to be good enough for him and make a life with him. This was his chance.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus was finally free and able to relax and focus on his brewing and research. He finally realized he loved it more and resigned from teaching to focus on building his own business. Then he heard a whisper in the wind, the magic crackled and made him tense. This was powerful magic. He immediately straightened up. He could sense the fear with the whispered message. 'Somebody, Anybody, help me please...' The voice sounded familiar. They were in desperate need. He focused on where the magic was coming from, no matter who it was he would go to them immediately. He had to help them. They were calling out to him, and he would go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets the rescue he was wishing for... maybe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knew he didn't have much time left... He was dying. He tried staying awake, but sleep was calling to him. He could just rest his eyes for a moment... he was tired and he was losing his struggle... He kept his mind on his mantra 'Somebody, anybody, help me please...'.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus appareled to where the magic was leading him. He could still hear the voice whispering to him, but it was starting to fade. He need to move quickly.</p><p>He focused on the trail of it leading to a small house in an unassuming area. He realized he was in a muggle area. Perhaps whoever it was, was Muggleborn. He didn't take any chances. He kept his wits about him as he walked down the road to the house. He noticed the house used to have wards that crashed long ago. He wondered who lived here. It seemed only one person was in the house, according the measurements he took with his spells. He unlocked the front door and walked towards the target. He had a sickening feeling. The house did not seem friendly. He found the source of the magic lying on the floor of the kitchen bleeding out, he could hear labored breathing. He scanned the small boy, whom he didn't recognize yet. The parchment that appeared showed all of the pressing injuries and underlying issues. His eyes widened at the amount of issues this child was suffering from. He quickly schooled his features, and turned the boy over and recognized him instantly. "Potter?" He gasped. 'Why? What happened to him to get to this point?' He could not believe the son of his former enemy was dying in front of him. Severus was thankful he brought his potions kit with him. He had some healer training. He set about getting Potter healed enough to travel. He poured blood replenishers down his thought and set  his ribs back in place. He also reset his broken arm. Once Severus deemed him stable enough, he picked him up, which he was able to do so too easily. He carried him to the apparition point and took him back to Spinner's End. He put Harry in a guest bedroom. He floo'd Narcissa to have her look at him. He needed a better mediwizard than what he could provide.</p><p>He contemplated his past and thought back to how Potter had arrived to Hogwarts. What he looked like and how he acted. He could recognize the signs of abuse, neglect, and malnutrition in the boy. He was always small for his age, thinner than those of his age, and tended to flinch when others cornered him, came up behind him, or touched him. He could see how this boy was not who he thought he was. He was not his father. He just held onto his past too strongly. He would have to let it go if he was to help Potter, no Harry, heal.</p><p>He thought about why the boy would go back to his relatives now that the Dark Lord was dead. Albus must have manipulated the boy to go back there, but why? Why have the boy killed? To further his greater good? What for? The boy would have supported most of what he wanted. The boy looked up to him! Why else? Money? Seats? He would have to help Harry figure it out. For now he would help him heal and keep him safe.</p><p>At least the magic seemed to be quiet down and warmly wrap around him in thanks. He knew Harry wasn't completely out of the woods yet, but it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets the necessary healing he needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa floo'd over to Spinner's End after talking with Severus about healing an abused boy. She questioned about whether or not Severus should bring him to St. Mungo's or to Poppy, but Severus explained that the patient might be in more danger at either place, and wanted to keep his anonymity safe. Narcissa's interest was piqued. After obtaining a vow of silence from her, he explained more about the magic that seeked him out. About what he found at the end of the magical trail, and gave her the scroll of ailments that Harry was suffering. Narcissa was shocked and appalled. Who could do this to the boy who lived, let alone anyone?</p><p>Severus told her his theories about Dumbledore and she understood his predicament. After taking a look at Harry who was still asleep, she healed more of his breaks and ordered Severus to make some more potions for him. He would need nutrition potions, bone strengtheners, organ healers, muscle relaxants and strengtheners, and several other healing potions. That would help his body heal. She was concerned for when he woke up. He would definitely need someone to talk to, but who to trust?</p><p>They spelled him into a healing coma for a week to heal his body. After healing him, he certainly looked much better than how he looked when Severus first found him. They were still concerned about how small and skinny he was. They hoped that over time he would gain weight.</p><p>They also had to make plans for when Harry woke up. Severus would try to ascertain the truth behind his abuse, and what Harry thought about his time at his so called relatives. Even try to figure out if Harry had thought about Albus' reasoning behind sending him back there.</p><p>When Harry woke up, he was surprised to see who had rescued him. After Severus apologized to him for how he acted towards him. Harry thanked him for always saving him and saving him once again. Harry also apologized to Severus for how he acted as a student as well, he respected him. They talked about his abuse and Harry explained about the beatings, the starvation, the neglect, his chores, and why he held onto his friends so tightly. They were the first to ever show him love, one that he could remember at least. He knew his parents loved him, but he couldn't remember it. Harry never felt more safe in Severus' care. He finally had someone to look after him, which made him laugh to think about how this man used to despise him because of his father and godfather. Severus chuckled too, but told him he would no longer compare him to them, because Harry was his own person.</p><p>Harry started to trust Severus more and more as he healed and saw how caring he was. Severus told him he was not going back to Hogwarts, but Harry would always be welcome in his home and hoped he would continue to find solace and a confidant in him.</p><p>Harry continued to heal. Severus and Harry talked about Dumbledore. Harry knew all about Dumbledore's machinations. Along with Narcissa they started to plan, they realized they would need more help to take him down. First was to write Harry's friends and then go to Gringotts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends and Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After reading Harry's letter, his friends cope with his confession and Harry gains more allies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Ron were shocked at the letter Harry wrote. They couldn't believe how badly Harry suffered at the hands of his relatives. They also had a difficult time coming to terms with what Dumbledore did. They were really shocked by who had rescued Harry, but if he saved Harry, Ron was willing to be civil towards the man. Hermione beamed at him for that. Hermione started researching ways to help Harry and Ron agreed that was a good option for now. They both wrote back stating that they along with the entire Weasley family, after a family meeting, also supported him in his efforts and would help take Dumbledore down.</p><p>The twins started coming up with pranks that would at least keep Dumbledore occupied and well 'taken care of' for how he treated Harry.</p><p>***</p><p>Neville and Luna were not quite as surprised. They were glad their friend had finally realized what was going on. They both planned to join the fight as well. The surprise for Neville was who was helping him, but if Snape saved Harry, he would gladly get over his insecurities about the man to help Harry.</p><p>***</p><p>Seamus and Dean also joined the fight after receiving their letter. They were happy their fellow Gryffindor was getting help and promised not to fight with the greasy bat since he was being so helpful. They wanted in on the revenge though.</p><p>***</p><p>Narcissa invited Draco over to attend a meeting of the minds to help Harry in his pursuit of taking down Dumbledore. Draco suggested that since Harry was only a week from his 17th birthday that he could claim his inheritances. They would also have to somehow discredit Dumbledore with the public. That was where they got stuck. Harry didn't want to share what had happened to him in the public eye. It might be their only way though.</p><p>Harry hated it.</p><p>He was glad for all the support he received though.</p><p>The next stop was to go to Gringotts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry visits Gringotts and gets some good news. They also make plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry made a trip to Gringotts with Severus, Narcissa, and Draco in tow. Once there, Harry found out some interesting things. The Goblins had been trying to reach Harry for years. Apparently he was able to claim his lordships since competing in the Triwizard tournament. They had also wanted to contact him about Sirius' Will. Harry hadn't known any of this. The Goblins found that there was a owl block on anything from Gringotts to Harry. They stopped that immediately and remedied it. Harry also found that he wasn't just heir to Black and Potter, but also Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and LeFay. Harry claimed all of them. He also found out that Dumbledore being his illegal magical guardian had access to his vaults. He had been taking more money than what the tuition of Hogwarts cost, millions more. This stopped when he claimed the lordships.</p><p>He also asked the Goblins to fortify his vaults and get the money back that Dumbledore had been stealing from him. He also told the Goblins to gather evidence against Dumbledore so he could use it against him later. He wouldn't be able to use it right away, as he still had leeway and was still favored by those in the Wizengamot. At least now Harry stopped Dumbledore from using anymore of his money and using his seats. Harry would take his seats at the next session which was August 31st, the day before school started, so Dumbledore could not stop him from attending.</p><p>***</p><p>Narcissa started teaching him all about the Wizengamot and how to be a lord. Harry had a difficult time at first, but once he figured that he could use these powers for good, he focused better. Draco also helped with these lessons.</p><p>***</p><p>They made plans to start taking down Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore realized he would not be able to use Harry's seats, he would be frantic to get Harry under his thumb. They still had no idea why Dumbledore wanted to rule, but they had theories all right. Draco was sure it was to make muggle world have an easier access to the Wizarding World. Harry didn't like the sound of that. He knew from experience that not all muggles would be accepting of wizards and magic. They had to keep their worlds separate for a reason. They didn't want another war. Or need one. Severus agreed with that. He also thought about all the dark courses and books that Dumbledore eliminated over the years which decreased the standings of Hogwarts amongst Wizarding schools. They gathered some evidence on that to present the school board and Wizengamot to get those classes and books back.</p><p>They also came up with plans to release information about Harry's life and the trials he faced every year while at Hogwarts, with no one stopping them, when they could have. This would help diminish his public image and in the long run help towards their goal of taking him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry needs more than physical healing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was fairing much better at least physically. Mentally he was still having nightmares and issues with self confidence and self care. He believed he was unloveable and that those closest to him usually died. He hoped that now that he had taken care of old Voldy pants that would end. It didn't help that his relatives had instilled self hatred in him. He didn't think too highly of himself, or felt worthy of anything. He didn't understand what it meant for people to love him because he didn't have much of that in his life. He was trying, but he knew he needed help. He just had a hard time accepting it because he had been so self-reliant. He had to be. He truly never was a child. He was very independent. As much as he loved his friends, he loved his solitude more. That was why he had tried to push people away from him.</p><p>He realized that he had more people in his life than he thought as Severus started to take care of him more. He even became friends with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Severus could see Harry was struggling. He knew there was something else bothering him besides Dumbledore. He talked to Narcissa about it, she suggested that he talk to Harry about just talking to someone, anyone to help him with his struggles. Severus agreed that would be best.</p><p>When he approached Harry, Harry seemed relieved at being accepted as he was and accept the help he was being offered. Harry asked if he could just talk to Severus for now, which Severus was happy to oblige Harry in the need of a familiar face. It was a little difficult at first, but once Harry started talking, things seemed to go smoother and Harry's spirits seemed to pick up. Severus was glad that Harry seemed to be in a better mind set. This would help for when he had to face Dumbledore.</p><p>Severus also saw the way his godson looked at Harry, he thought the match would be a good fit. Draco would help Harry keep down his Gryffindor tendencies, and bring about something good to his future, and Harry would give Draco a sense of stability and adventure for him and put the spark back into his eyes. He just needed to help Harry realize the possibility and help him come to terms with being able to be loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. News and Wizengamot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry runs his story in the newspaper, and a surprise is waiting for Albus in the Wizengamot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry contacted Luna to have her write his life story for the newspaper. He told her everything. Severus was very proud of him for using his fame for good. When the article showed in the Prophet, Harry was tense all day. He wasn't sure how this would affect him in the future. He got lots of supportive letters and even a few people wanting to help in his endeavor. Which he was certainly glad about.</p><p>After hearing back from the Gringotts, the Goblins finished their collection of the crimes Dumbledore committed, Harry contacted Amelia Bones who agreed to start a quiet inquiry into Dumbledore and Hogwarts.</p><p>Harry also wrote to the school board to get them on board with his ideas and bring back the classes Dumbledore deemed "evil" or "dark" for his students. Also to bring back the banned books and get rid of Binns.</p><p>***</p><p>The first Wizengamot session came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was anxious. He knew Dumbledore would be gunning for him, but hopefully with the help of Draco, Narcissa, Neville and Lady Longbottom, he would survive it. Narcissa had deemed him ready enough to be lord and show Dumbledore that he was not one to be messed with.</p><p>The Wizengamot session started off alright enough.Dumbledore started in on Harry, but was quickly quieted by Amelia. The session quickly turned into a surprise trial for Dumbledore. Amelia was ready to arrest him sentence him to Azkaban. Harry could not believe how quickly that had ended. The Goblins had also lobbed charges against Dumbledore for his thievery. They agreed that Dumbledore would serve 50 years in the Goblin Mines then the rest of his life would be lived in Azkaban after having his magic being taken from him. Dumbledore protested loudly, but he was quickly taken away by Aurors and transported to the Goblin Mines after his magic was taken. It was truly something to be witnessed as relief washed over Harry.</p><p>The Wizengamot session continued without him.</p><p>Harry also challenged several laws against creatures. He also introduced ideas to help orphans, and other people like him. They would start to watch all families for signs of abuse and neglect and start a child protection agency to help those who needed it. Harry made sure to keep the muggle world and Wizarding World separate because of his knowledge that not all muggles are accepting of magic. Everything he wanted was supported.</p><p>Things seemed to be starting to look up for Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry realizes he finally has the family he has wanted forever. Can he have his happily ever after too?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until months later back at Hogwarts when Harry realized he finally had the family he had always wanted. He had friends that were like his brothers and sisters. He had a father figure (Severus) and several mother figures (Molly, Minerva, and Narcissa). Harry was lucky that he had so many looking out for him and that they loved him so much. He was quite content.</p><p>He was thankful for the ones who saved him and glad that his magic called out and sought out Severus to help him. He made sure to make it up to the man, even though Severus didn't think it was necessary, it was definitely appreciated.</p><p>He was still healing, but with his family by his side, he could get through it all and come out a better man for it.</p><p>The only thing missing was a special someone. He realized that everyone seemed to being pairing off together. He hadn't really had time for romance before in his life. He wasn't very lucky in the love department. He wanted someone who saw him as just Harry, and not the boy who lived or anything like that. He hated his fame. He wished he could find that one person for him. He wasn't stupid or as oblivious as people thought he knew Ginny had wished he would look her way, but figuring out he was gay, dampened that aspect.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco was at a loss. He didn't know what to do or how to approach Harry. He knew that Harry had been damaged by his relatives and needed time to heal, but he could see that Harry was ready for a relationship now. He just didn't know how to muster up his courage and ask him out. It was a scary thing. He didn't want to be rejected even if he would eventually get over it. He just really liked Harry. He wanted to experience everything with him. He wanted a future with him, if only he had the guts to just ask him out all ready! Maybe it was time for some advice.</p><p>His godfather seemed amused by Draco's dilemma. Severus told him find a Slytherin way into the Gryffindor's heart. He gave a gentle nudge in the right direction and sent him on his way.</p><p>Draco was still conflicted. He so badly wanted to be braver with his heart, but he just didn't know how to risk it. Especially since he didn't even know if Harry was gay or even bi.</p><p>He came up with a plan, but if it didn't work out, he would just go back to pining after the green eyed boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco finally get together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco enacted his plan. He started flirting with Harry religiously. At first it didn't get much of a reaction out of the boy. Just confused looks. Then he saw Harry start to blush or stutter. It was easy. Draco loved the look of a blush on Harry. It pleased him that his plan was slowly working. Harry started flirting back, at least Draco hoped he was flirting back.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry was confused at first. He didn't understand what Draco was trying to achieve by all this. Then once he realized he was being flirted with he got embarrassed. He hoped it wasn't just some cruel prank on Draco's part. Now that they were friends, it didn't seem that Draco would do that, but he still had a difficult time believing that Draco was actually interested in him. Draco was way out of his league. He started flirting back at first to see what Draco would do next. Then he genuinely started to like how it felt to be flirted with and to flirt with Draco. He liked Draco. He was still not confident enough to do anything about it. He still thought he was unworthy of love. He need somebody to help him realize that.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus saw the two flirting back and forth. He could see they were both reluctant to risk their hearts in the chance for a relationship. It seemed that neither one of them understood that they would only gain something, not lose it. He decided to help them out.</p><p>He made sure to have a conversation with Harry where Draco could hear what was being discussed but Harry would not know that. Harry talked about not feeling worthy of Draco and being scared of losing one his best friends. Harry confessed that the most he'd ever done with anyone was kiss. Severus was not surprised by this. Harry didn't have time for any of this before. He told him that if Draco didn't see what a catch he was then that was his loss. Harry beamed at him for that. Harry thanked him for the talk.</p><p>Severus turned and gave Draco a look that said go after him.</p><p>***</p><p>After hearing the conversation between Severus and Harry, Draco was sure that Harry was the one for him and knew that his plan had worked at least a little. It showed Draco was interested. He just needed to show Harry that he was worthy of him.</p><p>Draco cornered Harry in the library and finally just blurted out how he felt. That he couldn't take this anymore. Harry was shocked and taken back at first, but then a smile broke across his face. Draco was relieved. He crossed the room and pulled Harry into a sweet and tender, but passionate first kiss.</p><p>Harry kissed him back eagerly. Harry asked if they were together now, and Draco joyfully confirmed that they were indeed a couple now, and hopefully forever if he had anything to do with it.</p><p>All their friends were glad they finally got together.</p><p>THE END FOR NOW!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>